


Mwah, Feel Better.

by MonarchAida



Series: Writing Exercises [2]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Ignis, Fluff, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonarchAida/pseuds/MonarchAida
Summary: When the team was younger, Ignis always had a way of making Noctis's injuries feel better. Noctis tries to do the same now that they're older. It's a lil' awkward.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I just needed to write and publish something. Life kinda fucking suuuuuucks, but hey, gay road trip bros  
> Also, I don't know everything and I haven't seen the movie or the anime so backstory timeline may be inaccurate. Oh well. I know you're just here for Iggy and Noct and fluff.  
> Enjoy XOXO! ~Aida

It was a stupid idea and he had no idea  _why_ he did it. He just... Did. Noctis hated seeing Ignis all sad and extra cautious. Yes the guy has a strategy but that didn't mean he didn't rush sometimes. But now, without his eye sight, he's a lot more sad. A lot less confident and Noctis hates it. If they had been better prepared in Altissia or if Noctis just did better... Maybe he could still see.

It was a stupid idea but it made Ignis smile.

"Noct..."

"Don't mention it--" Noctis was cut off when Ignis kissed his cheek.

 

**Ten Years Ago**

 

 

"Hold still," Ignis instructed.

To 'hold still' was a very hard task for a ten year old. Especially when his hands was stinging like crazy. Noctis was playing tag with everyone (everyone being Prompto, Gladiolus, and Ignis) when he fell and scraped his hands. Ignis had brought him inside and was cleaning off his injured. One hand got pretty scraped up and it really stung.

"It hurts," Noctis whined, pouting but tried his best to stay still for Ignis.

Ignis frowned too and looked at the wound. He maybe twelve but he's smart.

After deciding he'd be fine he put a band aid on the cut. Then, to Noctis's surprised, Ignis gently lifted his hand up and had the bandaid facing towards him. Then he gently kissed the band aid. Which definitely made Noctis go still.

"Uhm, Iggy?"

"I read once that kisses makes things better. So it just made sense. Was it... Weird?"

Noctis thought for a moment then shook his head. "No. I think you're right though. It feels a little better."

 

**Present**

 

It just made sense for Noctis to press light kisses to Ignis's eyelids. He just wants his friend (or more? It's complicated.) to get better. He knows he's been a bit of a bitch lately. Well, once Gladiolus "kindly" pointed that out to him. Ignis and Lunafreya had done so much for him and he was being ungrateful. Now Lunafreya maybe gone and he can't make her feel better but he can try to make Ignis feel better.

"Thank you," Ignis told him after he kissed his cheek. "It feels a little better."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless self promotion: http://monarch-aida.tumblr.com/  
> I also made a FFXV playlist: http://8tracks.com/monarch-aida/the-four-of-us-and-the-open-road


End file.
